Absentminded Touch
by GhostWhispererFangirl
Summary: Prompt from Meowser Clancy. Jim and Melinda from the 40s AU lazy afternoon with absentminded touching :) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For Meowser Clancy because I love her so much and she deserves endless stories upon her request :) This is set months after the 40s AU as Micah is around two months and Henry, Katherine and Ned's son is just about to be born. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Her hand moved up and down his forearm, the hair was such a strong contrast to her own smooth arms.

She poured herself into the pages, her fingers just grazing his arms, feeling him, enjoying his presence on this Sunday evening.

"Melinda," Jim whispered.  
"Hmm?" Melinda looked up from her book with a pleasant smile.  
"Katherine stopped by the car dealership. She is very pregnant," he added, pushing his glasses up his nose. "And ever so in love with the boy."  
"That's nice," she hummed as she turned to scratching his arm slightly, knowing just how much he liked it. "She should be having the baby any day now."  
"Speaking of children, how was Micah today? Not too much to handle I hope?" He asked, readjusting himself as she stopped moving her hand, and moved it to his thigh.  
"He was very calm," she replied with a slight chuckle. "We took a walk around the neighborhood."  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come home for lunch," he sighed. "I was helping teach Ned how to crunch numbers after he came back from being with Katherine."  
"That was nice of you," she smiled. "You're so good with Ned, I'm glad he has you to help him. And you needn't worry about Micah. He is such a good baby, not too fussy unless he's hungry like his daddy. I'm glad he's not as needy as Katie was because I don't have the energy anymore."

She let the book fall closed, it made an exhausted sound, like a padded door shutting.

He touched her face softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she rubbed his leg smoothly before smiling at him.

"I'm going to go check on him," she whispered, palming him subtly before kissing his cheek and standing up.  
"Mel," he gasped, feeling his pants tighten even more than they already were. "You're torturing me."  
"It's about time you gave in," she laughed, meeting him halfway with his gesture, letting his hands roam over her. "You needn't not worry that I can't feel when you're arouse. I most certainly can."  
"You should start coming by for lunches like Katherine does with Ned." He gasped.  
"Let's not talk about our daughter during foreplay," she whispered, raising her brow. "Got it?"  
"Got it," he lifted her up effortlessly, and brought her to the bedroom.

He crossed the house in no time, even peeked in to see a peacefully sleeping Micah.

He laid her down on the bed softly, pressing a kiss to her lips softly before going to unbutton her blouse.

"I don't think I've ever told you how much I adore this blouse on you." He said softly. "However, I do enjoy it much more when I can take it off."

She laughed as he pulled it from her, his mouth going to press a kiss to both of her breasts, which were encased in her brassiere that he removed swiftly next.

There was a softness about her that hadn't been there since just after Katherine was born. Her breasts were a bit heavier and there was a curve to her stomach. New stretch marks adorned her stomach and the inside of her thighs, which he knew she wished could be gone, but placed a kiss to each one.

"You enjoying yourself down there?" She gasped as his fingers traced over the hem of her panties from under her skirt.  
"Very much so," he chuckled and pressed a kiss to her thigh.

He furrowed his fingers where he knew that despite the impulsiveness of this moment, she'd be warm and waiting for him. Eighteen years and two children later, she's still _his_ , and he knows _exactly_ how to touch her.

Her short fingernails pressed into his shoulders as she winds her arms around his neck to pull him up to her the rest of the way. She sighed into his mouth when he slipped his tongue between her teeth and probed his fingers between her soft folds.

He caressed her languidly while his tongue massaged hers, and she thrusted her hips upward when his fingertip ghosted over the hood of her center without applying any pressure at all.

"Jim," she gasped quietly, hearing a baby sigh softly. "We need to be quiet, he's right there."  
"Yes, quiet." He reminded himself, finding her neck quickly and marking her. "We'll be quiet."

He smirked at her while trailing his fingers up again, finding the bud, and pressing in as he rose his mouth to the corner of her jaw. He felt her pulse flutter wildly as his lips roamed the muscles and hollows of her throat, and the tiny, soft grunt she uttered made him chuckle.

He sucked the thin skin above the notch in her collarbones between his teeth delicately before kissing back up her throat and peppering her cheeks and eyelids with kisses.

"How can you possibly find me attractive when I am so out of shape?" She gasped.  
"I will always want you," he said, his finger still dipping inside her and spreading her. "No matter what you look like, or how big or small you are... you will always be perfect and beautiful in my eyes."

The rocking motion of his hand seemed to silence whatever reluctance she may have had with her body and bucked against him. Her kiss was desperate and urgent, perhaps to make up for the slow pace of his work between her thighs, or maybe to convince him to move faster.

"James, _please_ ," she finally grunted against his mouth when her squirming hips and quiet mewls had no effect on him, except to make him throb that much more.  
"Please what, Melinda?" He whispered in her ear before nibbling her earlobe between his teeth. She tried to suppress the growl bubbling up in her throat in the interest of discretion, but the slight rise in her voice egged him on further.  
"Make love to me," she pleaded as he wiggled her skirt down her hips.

Once he had her skirt off, they met in a familiar choreography, hands and lips dancing in a frenzied pattern of caresses and kisses.

It had been too long.

"Anything for my wife," he whispered as he tongued her neck, palming her bare breast gently. It was sore and full of milk.

He shred his pants and tie, quickly removing his boxer briefs and wasted no time pushing into her, finding a perfect pace.

She wanted it, and she wanted it hard, and he gave it to her, driving into her with relentless, punishing thrusts. She tried not to scream out, to not shatter the few minutes of reprieve they had found.

Finally, Melinda surged upward and sealed her lips over his as they rocked together unyieldingly.

He completed her world in a matter of minutes and she sent him crashing over the edge. When they stilled, she pulled her lips away with a grin. He curled his fingers around her hips and pulled her on top of him, keeping her pressed against his chest, smiling back at her as he pushed a few strands of loose hair back behind her ear.

"I missed this," she said breathlessly.  
"As did I," he responded, cupping her ass as he slipped out of her.  
"Mmm," she moaned as she kissed him again. "I should go wake Micah up for a feeding, so he isn't up all night."  
"Can I have a feeding too so I am not up all night thinking about it?" He asked.  
"Yes sir," she laughed as a disgruntled, piercing cry made her get up a little quicker. "I'll be right back."

She pulled on her robe and smiled at her.

"I'm a statue," he smirked as he settled his arms above his head.  
"You're so dumb," she laughed as she shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

She crossed the hall quickly as Micah's cries grew louder, picking him up with ease and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Mommy has you," she cooed, swaddling him in his blanket and smiling down at him.

She slid into the rocking chair, and held the infant to her shoulder and he's smaller than a bag of sugar from the grocers. Tiny toes peeked from his blanket, dangling in the summer breeze. His head, a crazy mass of black curls, wobbles beneath her supporting hand.

She can't believe how tiny he was, how vulnerable. He was her son.

"You're just hungry, and I've got just what you need." She whispered, opening her robe and sliding him back down into her arms. "Don't worry

His tiny fingers curled around her pinky. She watched as he peered up at her through his bright blue eyes.

It was a warm feeling to breastfeed her child, the way he snuggled int her arm and drank from her.

"You're my little prince," she rubbed his back and kissed his head.

She was exhausted, Micah, their second child, was turning out to be a very active baby, breastfeeding more frequently than Katie did. She started to nod off with him still in her arms.

He continued to suckle, drinking from her before drifting back to sleep.

"You're such a good boy," she whispered, cradling the boy in her arms.

She stretched in the rocking chair, adjusting her robe. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and place the little one in his crib.

"Sleep well," she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

The door closed behind her softly and crossed to the hallway to Jim's study. She opened the wood box and grabbed one of his cigars before going to the fridge to get him a beer.

She checked on Micah once more before going into the master bedroom.

"Still as a statue?" She laughed.  
"Always," he smiled.  
"For you," she said handing him the cold beer and new cigar.  
"Thank you," he pressed a kiss to her lips before placing the cigar there, reaching to the nightstand for his Zippo lighter.

The flame was brought to butt of the cigar and his throat burned at the first inhale, the heat escaped through his nose and seared his nostrils. He may smoke every so often, but his body definitely was not used to the action. After clearing his throat he brought the cigar back up to his lips.

His second inhale was calmer, and he held it in his lungs, savoring the taste. The smoke billowed out smoother, and swelled back up towards his face. His eyes burned, and he blinked, and brought the cigar back up to his lips.

His third inhale was clean, and smooth, and for once, his persistence had achieved more than disappointment.

As he pulled on the cigar and exhaled, small tendrils of smoke came from his nostrils.

"How's the little one?" He said as he blew out a puff of smoke, going to flick the cigar in the ashtray momentarily.  
"Fast asleep," she smiled, looking up from her book. "You done enjoying your two drags of a cigar?"  
"Almost," he said taking one more before putting it out.

He climbed from the bed, taking the flat sheet with him and wrapping it around his rear.

"Where are you going? It's not like I haven't seen you in the nude before," she chuckled.  
"Surprise," he whispered as he went to the closet. "I've been waiting to give this to you."  
"Jim," she warned. "You better not have."  
"For you," he said handing her a long black box. Inside was a bracelet, purple jewels that made her heart smile. "Happy Birthday."  
"You remembered today was my birthday," she whispered.  
"I always do," he smiled.

She looked up quickly, but already his mouth was on hers and he was laying her down on the bed.

"I thought we could try out impulsive," he said, hitching up her leg to wrap around his waist. She hissed when he thrust against her, his arousal pressing against her in a way that made her dizzy. His mouth found her neck, his tongue swirling hot patterns against her flesh. "Be reckless and young, Melinda. Like we used too do."  
"We aren't too young James," she admonished, pushing weakly against his chest.

He gripped her wrists, holding them loosely between their bodies before lifting them above her head.

"And?" he asked innocently. He shifted his grasp so both wrists were secured in on hand, then he trailed his free hand down the front of her robe, slipping the tie undone.  
"James," she muttered, but her thoughts were forgotten when the pads of his fingers touched her side.

A sharp cry escaped her and she rolled her hips to desperately meet his teasing fingers.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, still hovering just outside of her reach.  
"No, please keep going," she whimpered, thrashing against him.

With a satisfied smirk, he slipped his fingers into her until they were coated with her arousal then pressed firmly against her center, swirling in tight circles until her knees began to buckle.

He bowed his head, his breath hot against the deep neckline of her dress. He nudged the fabric aside to release her breast, and greedily began to work her nipple between his teeth. Her hands clenched into fists above her head, trembling with the urge to tangle in his hair.

"Oh," she shouted, when his fingers pushed harder and faster, pushing her over the edge. Her knees collapsed beneath her weight and she would have fallen to the ground if his arms weren't there to catch her. She buried her face in his neck, struggling to catch her breath as she rode out her orgasm. "That was good."  
Well," he began thoughtfully, his nose nuzzling her jaw, "I hope you certainly don't think our fun is over..."

She watched as she ran her hands up and down his bare chest, her breath hitching at the feel of his hard muscles. He leaned in to kiss her, his lips gently pressing against hers before he gave in and it intensified. As his tongue licked at the seam of her mouth, she clutched at his shoulders and sighed.

"On your hands and knees," he whispered, and she moved quickly to obey.

There really were a lot of different things she wanted to try, but the need to feel him inside of her was overtaking everything else.

She gasped in surprise when his tongue parted her folds, and she looked down to see the top of his head between her thighs.

"Oh, god, yeah," she said, rocking back on her knees to straddle his face. She gently rolled her hips, gasping every time his tongue swiped over her center. But she was so wet and so sensitive that it was hard to find the right pattern she needed.

The mattress squeaked as he scrambled out from underneath her and moved behind her, and she turned her head to watch as he brought himself to her entrance.

"I want you to come again," he said, pressing a kiss to middle of her back. "I want to feel it." He grabbed her hips and thrust forward, and they both cried out as he entered her. "Really feel it."  
"Faster," she demanded. "Harder."

He gave in, pumping into her in quick, rough motions that already had her on the precipice of another orgasm. The sound of him was doing it for her, too, and she grabbed at the comforter, twisting the soft material in her hands as she panted against it.

"Tell me how much you want this," he demanded, his voice rough.  
"Oh God," she choked. "Jim there are nights when all I want is you."

He held firm onto her hips, rocking into her with a strong, steady rhythm. Her elbows gave out, and she fell forward, her palms sliding out in front her. She pressed her mouth against the bed and screamed, the new angle driving her crazy.

"You feel so good," he gasped, continuing to thrust unrelentingly.

The only thing she didn't like about the position was not being able to see him, but it felt so impossibly good right now that she hardly cared.

"Yes!" she admitted, pushing back against him. Oh God, James!"  
"Melinda," he growled, moving more sloppily now, and finally his carefully constructed facade was starting to break. "Come on, Mel," he urged. "Come for me."

She was getting close but she wasn't quite there yet. He felt so good, though; so thick and hard and unrelenting. Moaning in appreciation, she went on about how big he was, about how wet he was making her.

She could tell he was losing control, but he still held on, not yet ready to relinquish this role.

"Jesus," he cried out, moving even faster behind her. "I love you Melinda. God, I love you so much."

He grabbed her loose hair now, gripping the dark tresses in his fist as he bucked forward, hard.

"Almost, almost," she panted, trying desperately to get there first.

Her entire body tensed, her arms stretched taut as they held her up again, and his words were still echoing in her mind. Finally she came, shouting his name as she fell apart. She collapsed into a boneless heap on the bed, allowing him to use her to find his own release as she desperately tried to catch her breath. He still held her by her hips, leaning over her and thrusting hard.

"Ahhh," he moaned, moving faster. "I'm gonna come."

Decided, she twisted out from underneath him, spinning to face him and reaching for his cock. She pulled him closed and took him in her mouth, the last spurts of his cum hitting the back of her throat. She sucked gently, loving the way he was calling out in surprise as his fingers tangled in her hair.

They both fell against the mattress, breathless and exhausted, and it was a long time before could make the effort to move and cleanup. He kissed her cheek, grinning, and pulled the covers over them.

"Happy Birthday to me," she smiled.  
"Yes," he chuckled. "Happy Birthday to you, my dear wife."


End file.
